shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mazo Mazo no Mi
The Mazo Mazo no Mi (エムエムの実) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user is able to gain a power boost in portion to the amount of damage they receive, thus making the user a Masochist-Human (マゾヒスト人間, Mazohisuto no Ningen) because of the user often purposely causing themselves pain and other injures. Mazo is coming from the Japanese word "Mazohisuto" which means Masochism, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Maso-Maso Fruit and it was eaten by Hurro of the Underground organization. This fruit was first labeled by Kremówka as the most disturbing and terrifying Devil Fruit that she had ever seen. Strength and Weakness The main strength of this fruit as demonstrated by Hurro, is that the user is able to gain a power boost in portion to the amount of damage they receive. This can be both self inflicted or from another source, as the user would receive battle damage and other wounds. They would be able to have several of their attributes to them, such as their physically strength and endurance would sky rocket due the fruit unique abilities. While commented and observed on by Uszka, he stated that he had seen that Hurro muscle mass increases within the area that he would receive the injures. While most of the properties of this is still unknown, it was stated by Hurro that with this fruit all of the wounds he gets. He will return them back to his opponent ten fold and even stronger. The main apparent weakness is that the user either has to injure themselves or get injured by another to active the fruit's powers. Also the user must be careful as to how much damage he could receive, as stated by Hurro he had a few close calls. So even though he will gain great boosts in power, he injures will still affect him in battle. Other than this, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage As shown by Hurro his main usage of the fruit in combat and other situations, with every that he either gives himself or is given to him. He uses the increase of his muscle structure to aid him greatly. Naturally with this increase his abilities go up, he uses this to defeat his opponents. He uses the increase strength the most for combat, with his bare hands he was able to punch a whole through a solid stone wall as if it was paper, of course after he had injured himself. Hurro had shown anymore usages with this fruit, however he had commented that to the fact that he is constantly being cut or such most of his body had gone numb. Thus allowing him to easily welcome injures to his person and end up making him grow ever the more powerful. *'Raijin, Maki no Gekido' (激動から雷神財布, Literally Meaning "Thunder God, Fuel My Rage") After Hurro is either injured or he purposely injure himself, this causes his arms or legs to enlarge and become extremely muscular, he gains superhuman strength, powerful enough to strengthen his muscles and tendons and shatter the likes walls. *'Raijin, Maki no Gekido: Genko' (雷神の巻激動ゲンク, Literally Meaning "Thunder God, Fuel My Rage: Fists") after cutting himself with a knife or other object on either his right or left arm, Hurro's own muscle will expand and grow. As this does, the physically abilities in his upper body will double and thus making his stronger. This technique was first empolyeed against ___ during the fight with Hurro. *'Raijin, Maki no Gekido: Namashi' (雷神の巻激動：マシン, Literally Meaning "Thunder God, Fuel My Rage: Legs")after cutting himself with a knife or other object on either his right or left leg, Hurro's muscles will grow and expand. As a results, Hurro's own speed will increase. This technique was first seen used against T-Bone whenever the two had fought. T-Bone had commented that Hurro's speed was amazing and terrifying to just watch his transformation because of his injures. * Koto Amatsu no Kami '(別天津神, Literally Meaning "Distinguishing '' Heavenly God") One of Hurro's own secret techniques in which he performs with either one of his allies or himself, after finding a hiding place. Hurro will pull out 5 different grenades as he begins to set them off, he will throw them into a closed area and as the grenades go off. He will stand almost directly into the blast zone of the bombs, as his body receives extreme burns and other injures. His devil fruit powers will kick into the amount of damage the bombs had done to him, as the result his body will grow at an alarming rate making look as if he was growing into a giant creature or such. This technique was shown to have been used once against a pirate armada that he had faced, as stated by Kremówka the armada had no survivor. In this form, Hurro's own abilities increase almost thousand fold. As he was easily able to take out an armada of pirates in this form, however it does seem to have some drawbacks as well. The first apparent weakness is that his speed slows down dramatically and his reaction time will slow down. **'''God Smasher (神マッシャー, Kami no Hasai) jumping up into the air and going into a cannon ball like formation, Hurro will decent to the ground at a fast rate and as a result he will do a canon ball into the ground. *'Koto Amatsu no Kami: Daigoshi Tsuchi' (江東区天津神無大土おやっ, Literally Meaning "Distinguishing Heavenly God: Standing Over Earth") Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Kazekage21